The Great Fawn Detective
Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Bambi *Dr. Dawson - Thumper (w/Flower as an extra; Bambi) *Olivia Flaversham - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hiram Flaversham - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Toby - Lucky (w/Rolly, Cadig and Spot as extras; 101 Dalmatians: The Series) *I.M Weasel and I.R. Baboon (I.M. Weasel) as Themselves *Mrs. Judson - Tanya (An American Tail) *Ratigan - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Fidget - Diablo (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Bartholomew - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Felicia - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Barmaid - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Miss Kitty Mouse - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) and Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) *Queen Mousetoria - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ratigan's Thugs - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Juggling Octopus - Hank (Finding Dory) *Piano Mouse - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Animals at Jungle Bar (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Bartender - Boar (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Patron who tried to kiss the Bar Maid - Doug (Webkinz) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Tom and Jerry *Queen's Audience - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Disguised Criminal - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Client from Hamstead - Fuli (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Kidnapped/Main Titles #Thumper and Flower Finds Sawyer #Enter Bambi #Enter Professor Ronno #"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" #The Unusual Footprints/Here are Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot #At the Toy Store #Diablo Kidnaps Sawyer/The Chase #'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/Reunion #Ronno's Plan #Bambi's Observation #At the Pub #"Let Me Be Good To You" #The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Diablo #Bambi and Ronno's Confrontation #Ronno's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom #'We Set The Trap Off Now!' #At Buckingham Palace #The Big Ben Chase #The Big Ben Brawl #'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case #End Credits Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *The Fearless Four (1997) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2019) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Finding Dory (2016) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz (2016-2019) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story (1993) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rango (2011) *Bolt (2008) *Chicken Run (2000) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Emperor's New Groove 1 (2000) *Chicken Little (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King 1 (1994) Audio used from: *Zootopia (2016) Gallery: Bambi.png|Bambi as Basil of Baker Street Thumper and Flower.jpg|Thumper and Flower as Dr. David Q. Dawson Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Olivia Flaversham THOMASO'MALLEY.png|Thomas O'Malley as Hiram Flaversham Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot.jpg|Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot as Toby I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel I.R. Baboon 301-1-.gif|and I.R. Baboon as themselves Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Mrs. Judson Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Professor Ratigan Diablo the Raven.jpg|Diablo the Raven as Fidget Snowball a carrot key.jpg|Snowball as Bartholomew Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Felicia Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as the Barmaid Sasha La Fleur.JPG|Sasha La Fleur as Miss Kitty Mouse Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna as Queen Mousetoria Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs